


Betrayal

by AutisticWriter



Series: Whumptober [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post chapter 1, Prompt Fic, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Nagito shows his true colours during the class trial, Hajime can’t help but feel betrayed.[Prompt 6: Betrayed]





	Betrayal

When Hinata Hajime first arrived at this island, everything was a mix of fear and confusion. And now, things are much the same – except much worse. Now all he feels is terror, wanting to be sick whenever he closes his eyes and inevitably sees Byakuya’s bloody body and Teruteru’s horrific execution, and Hajime just wants to get the fuck out of here. But he can’t. He is stuck here. He is stuck here with Nagito.

And that is the main reason why he feels like shit: Komaeda fucking Nagito. When he first got here, so disorientated and freaked out, Nagito helped him. Nagito stuck by him and helped him introduce himself to the other students and acted like a friendly, faithful assistant. Nagito… was such a help. To be honest, Hajime thought they were going to become good friends.

And then… Byakuya was murdered and they all ended up in a murder investigation. Again, Nagito was helpful, following Hajime around as he collected clues and tried to cope with seeing Byakuya’s body and all that blood.

But then the class trial began and Nagito… changed. He went from a friendly, (a bit too) enthusiastic and helpful boy, to… someone utterly bizarre. He laughed like some sort of shitty movie villain, his eyes too wide and his voice too loud, creeping everyone out.

But that wasn’t the worst of it. Because around the time Hajime realised Teruteru was the one who stabbed Byakuya to death, he learned something horrifying.

Nagito was planning to murder someone long before Byakuya’s death. Rambling about hope and despair, Nagito grinned as he explained his plan to kill someone, and how he told Teruteru of these plans. His words were so casual, but also horrific. He didn’t care that it was wrong. He didn’t even think it was wrong.

Nagito had planned to murder someone, and Teruteru tried to murder Nagito to stop him. except Byakuya had night vision goggles so he saw what was happening and shoved Nagito out of the way, getting killed instead. And as they watched Teruteru’s horrible execution, Nagito didn’t look upset.

With all this in mind, it didn’t surprise Hajime when Kazuichi and Nekumaru decided to tie Nagito up and keep him restrained in the hotel’s old building. And he doesn’t want to go and visit him.

It just… hurts in a way he can’t explain. As Hajime lies in bed in his cottage, staring at that fucking ugly stand covered in the Monokumas he keeps finding all over the island, his heart pounds and he can’t work out if he wants to throw up or not. Nagito betrayed him. He really thought he and Nagito were going to be allies who stuck together to try and get through this hell, but clearly not.

Because Nagito is a weird piece of shit who is fully prepared to kill people without any real explanation (and ‘hope’ doesn’t count), and thinking about this betrayal and the bastard who ended up starting the killing on the island makes him want to punch the wall and scream.

He hates Komaeda Nagito, he hates Monokuma and he hates this island. Why did this have to happen?


End file.
